


Nico's Nautical Nightmares

by aquahaven



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drowning, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Scary Sexy Mermaids, Underwater Sex, Violent Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquahaven/pseuds/aquahaven
Summary: The crew of the Thousand Sunny find themselves on an uncharted island in order to enjoy some downtime. As everyone goes off on their own separate adventures, something catches Robin by surprise however, and Stupid Sexy Water themed hi jinks ensue.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Nico's Nautical Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something with evil mermaid based hi jinks for Mer-May, but I got super duper sick. I fluffed this story up from a different one and followed the 3 S's: Stupid, Sexy, and Scary to create this monstrosity.

It was a hot and sunny day. No clouds were around to give relief to the sun’s onslaught. Weather like this required copious amounts of liquid to enjoy; perhaps a trip to the beach or subsequent large body of water? Walking along such a body of water was the Archeologist of The Thousand Sunny, Nico Robin. Today she chose to adorn herself with a thin blue sweatshirt, a black wrap around her to cover her blue bikini bottoms, and a pair of blue open-toed sandals. Along with this, she also carried a large beach bag and umbrella. In leu of recent events, the crew now found themselves enjoying some much-needed rest and relaxation, docking on a small uncharted island. As their captain led the boys further into the jungle to explore, Nami chose to remain on the ship for a bit of ‘private relaxation’, whatever that was.

Through her own explorations, Robin had found an inlet cove along the beach’s shoreline. After picking out a nice spot, she reached into her beach bag and removed a pair of sunglasses, a book, and a towel. She laid the towel out underneath her umbrella and began to lay down as she found her previous place in the book. In this moment, she truly had no worries.

For about an hour. Unfortunately, the sun’s heat had begun to affect her.

Begrudgingly, she folded the corner of her current page and began walking to the sea in an attempt to relieve some of the sun’s heat. As she stood in the shallow swells of the sea, she walked until the water was up to her calves. The water was cool and refreshing, causing the hairs on her leg to stand on end, the perfect counter to the merciless sun. Sea spray began to collect on her already thin sweatshirt transparent, clearly revealing a pair of perked nipples. Though the water was inviting her to come further and relax, the Archeologist thought better of this; on account of the problem all Devil’s Fruit users faced when water was involved.

‘It does feel nice though, and the water doesn’t look much deeper than this…’ Robin thought. The gentle crashing against her legs left her with a feeling as if they were receiving soft kisses, beckoning her to come deeper. Looking back to where her book and towel rested, she gave the dangerous thought deep consideration, taking her eyes off the sea, an unwise decision. Something firmly grasped the Archeologist’s ankle and yanked her off her feet. Shocked, she had little time to do more than let out a tiny yelp before she was underwater, the only thing floating above the surface was her ample bust. The Archeologist bubbled for a second before sitting up in the water and coughing lightly.

“What in the world was that!?” she shouted as she quickly surveyed her surroundings. How could she could be assaulted so easily in such shallow water? Her eyes stung slightly from the salty water, but she couldn’t discern anything out of the ordinary features in the water. As she began to stand, she neglected to notice a watery figure slowly rise from the water behind her. Before the Archeologist even had a chance to properly stand, she was seized from behind and forced back underwater, the figure dragging her away from the shallows at an alarming rate.

“Gllaablgll!” Robin tried to shout as water quickly began to flood her open mouth. She covered her mouth as she was dragged deeper into the water, until she came to an abrupt halt. As Robin flailed about, attempting to gain her bearings, she landed with her face in the sand and her bottom up. She quickly righted herself and turned around. She could see the figure floating nearby, along with… a woman?  
“So, this is the Devil’s Child eh? Doesn’t look like much.” The woman said with a bit of disappointment evidenced by her tone. Robin looked to the surface close by and kicked off the sandy bottom, clawing for the surface. Unfortunately, the watery figure was quick to act and grabbed her by the legs, holding her in place. Robin quickly conjured several sets of hands from the sand to attack the watery figure, only to balk as they all passed through the figure. Undeterred, she switched targets to the woman standing nearby, only to have a similar effect as before.

The woman casually began walking towards the Archeologist. She was very tall with curly blonde hair, flowing through the water as if being blown by an unseen wind. Her attire looked nothing like someone who was underwater should be wearing; consisting of a short grey turtle-necked dress and matching pointed glasses. Her black heels left odd shaped impressions in the sand as she walked. Despite being underwater, she showed no signs of discomfort in the slightest as she addressed Robin; now red faced from the strain of holding her breath.

“Hmm…You know, I heard these Devil Fruits were pretty powerful, and that yours was pretty difficult. But is that ALL it can do? That’s pretty disappointing…” the woman mocked as she stood in front of Robin. The Archeologist was still being held in the clutches of the watery figure as the woman gave her a once over. The Archeologist’s chest began to heave as she fought to hold her breath, her breasts bouncing slightly as she continued to struggle against the watery figure’s grasp. Watching her futilely fight the inevitable caused something to stir within the woman. And her dress.

“Well, you’re not too bad on the eyes there, Devil Child…I wouldn’t mind seeing what the deal is with these puppies…” the woman said, hooking a finger into Robin’s cleavage and pulling down her sweater enough for her breasts to be freed from their wooly prison. Robin’s efforts to escape were redoubled as her breasts were now exposed to the cool water, freely bouncing as she thrashed about. The woman watched on with fascination as Robin’s face began to turn blue.

‘I need to find a way out of this!!’ Robin thought to herself, conjuring several more hands to swipe at both the woman and watery figure. Her efforts only rewarded in making the woman laugh.

“You know what? I was planning to bring you back alive… but watching you drown some shouldn’t get me in too much trouble!” the woman laughed as she snapped her fingers, the watery figure melted away into the water. As Robin was released from its grasp, the Archeologist floated down until she landed on her bottom. Robin jumped from the ground and conjured a net of hands, throwing it at the woman. As expected, the net of hands phased through the woman, kicking up a cloud of sand as it landed. Surprisingly, the woman ceased any movement for a moment as her vision was obscured by the sand. ‘Now’s my chance!’ Robin thought. Without skipping a beat, she conjured several dozen hands beneath her, all of them coalescing into a giant hand which rocketed the Archeologist to the surface. The woman, now moving again, looked around in confusion before she whistled in amazement as Robin ascended. 

As Robin breached the surface, she raised the giant hand several meters above the water as she coughed violently as she wiped errant strands of her hair from her face. She quickly surveyed her surroundings; after adjusting her sweater to maintain some modesty, as she attempted to formulate a plan. The beach she was once standing on was too far for her to walk to on a single breath, and she very seriously doubted her assailant would allow her to do so. She then looked to the Thousand Sunny far off in the distance. ‘I’m too far out for anyone to hear me…but maybe I can-‘

“Hey, that’s a pretty nifty trick you got there!” the woman shouted. She appeared behind Robin, floating in a large torrent of water as she hovered in place. The Archeologist was caught off guard. “Bet I can do it better though!” the woman shouted as she raised a hand behind her. Five massive watery hands formed from the surf below and rose above Robin’s own giant hand, all of them forming into fists as they prepared to slam down. Not wishing to be struck by the watery fists, Robin leapt from the giant hand and into a freefall, just as the watery hands slammed down, destroying Robin’s hand in the process. 

As the Archeologist looked back, she saw that two of the fists remained, descending upon her quickly. Nearly a dozen more watery hands began rising from the churning surface below, trying to ensnare her in their grasp. 

‘Hopefully this works!’ Robin thought as she looked in the distance of the Thousand Sunny one more time before she once again conjured multiple limbs from her back, all forming a pair of massive wings which she used to fly towards the beach.

“Hwaaa!? No way, you can fly too!? That’s wild!” the woman shouted after Robin, vanishing as the torrent of water fell back into the sea. Unfortunately, she could only fly for several seconds, but the woman didn’t have to know that. Almost as unfortunate, was that she miscalculated the amount of time it would take to fly to shore, coming up just short as she landed at the edge of the shallow water. She quickly jumped to her feet and ran to the shore, only to have her leg seized once again. Expecting something like this, Robin conjured a cluster of hands that grabbed onto a tree that bordered the beach and tried to pull her out of the water.

As Robin struggled to be pulled from the water and onto dry land, several watery figures climbed onto her body and along the line of hands towards the tree. As the figures reached the tree, they began to seep between the fingertips of Robin’s conjured hands, causing them to lose their grip and slip off one by one. Soon, all of Robin’s hands lost their grip as she was yanked back into the water. Desperately, she conjured a set of hands and legs to anchor her to the beach. Unfortunately, these also failed to pull her from the water. The Archeologist could only give a final scream for help as she was pulled back underwater. Her final vision of the beach being that of the watery figures, hitting the hot sand and evaporating instantly on impact.

Robin was skilled at holding her breath for a long time; almost 4 minutes on a good breath, but she wasn’t sure if that would be enough to last her until her plan came to fruition, and this wasn’t a good breath. As she was dragged back towards deep water, her mind raced, trying to find a way to stall the woman.

‘Think Robin…think! What can I work with here? This woman can control water, I can’t grab anything she makes, and these creatures disintegrate when touching dry land…but how does that help me now?!’ Robin thought, conjuring more hands to lash out at the woman.

She was brought to a halt in a similar place as before, now held in place by several watery hands; one around both her arm and legs while another was around her neck. She winced as she looked to the surface, hoping her actions had the desired affect before looking to the woman who stood in front of her, arms crossed and an empty smile on her face. Now that Robin was looking at her more closely, the woman looked like a porcelain doll; a vacant expression and all. 

“You know Devil’s child; I hate to admit it, but you’re starting to become more trouble than you’re worth...” The woman used a small watery hand on Robin’s breasts, flicking and pulling hard on her nipples through her soaked top. The Archeologist whined out a bubbly moan as her breasts were stimulated. “So much trouble I might just be forced to leave you to drown…” the woman snapped her fingers again and the watery hands around her legs dissipated back into the water, leaving only the ones around her neck and arms as they turned into chains. Robin’s eyes shrank as she shook her head frantically at the thought.

“If you don’t want me to watch you drown, then I expect you to behaveRobin looked to the surface once more, watching her bubbles rise up and the small trail of bubbles she released come She saw a line of bubbles slowly making their way up. Bubbles that weren’t her own.

Left with no alternative plans other than to wait, she nodded at the woman’s demands, who happily clapped her hands together. “Good! Good. Now, since you’re a pirate, I feel it best to let you help me ‘Bury’ my ‘Treasure’ if you catch my meaning.”

The woman grabbed the chain around Robin’s neck and forced the Archeologist to the ground, her long hair floating around her head and obscuring her vision.

As Robin lay on the sandy bottom something large and hard poked against her cheek. 

“Mmmph?” she bubbled inquisitively, feeling the strange object with her hands. It was solid, warm, and felt vaguely familiar…

“Aah~! Oh, Devil’s Child! I didn’t know you would be so eager!” the woman shouted as she massaged her breasts.

Robin looked up through her hair and then back down to the object she was holding several times before a sense of understanding washed over her face. Her face then suddenly had all the color drain from it as her eyes shrank.

It was a penis. And from the feeling of it, a very large one.

“BLAAAAGH!?!” Robin flailed backwards, trying to put as much distance between her and the woman’s ‘Treasure’ as she let out a bubbly scream. Realizing her mistake, she quickly clamped her mouth shut, frantically trying to rationalize what was happening around her. Why did this woman have a penis? Why was she only able to be felt there? Why wasn’t- ‘Wait…why was I able to feel there?’ Robin thought as she was suddenly yanked by the chain around her neck back towards the woman.

“Nuh-uh Devil’s Child, none of that! You already got me all riled up! So now YOU have to fix it! Oh gosh, I can’t wait to mess up that pretty face of yours while you bubble around my dick! Aah!, Look at how hard I am! Gosh, getting all hot and bothered before you’ve even done anything! With ME!” the woman continued to prattle on as she pulled Robin back to her. 

Robin managed to regain some of her senses and composure as she was dragged back to the woman, scanning the sea floor for anything out of the ordinary. She soon found something that seemed to be out of place: a small stream of bubbles rising from behind the woman every time she spoke, seemingly coming from nowhere. Several things also made themselves apparent now that her mind wasn’t as clouded by panic. The woman’s voice and mouth movements didn’t seem to sync up properly, almost as if there were a delay. On top of that, Robin thought back to her previous encounters with the woman. Not once did she touch her, she always used the watery figures instead.

‘If that’s the case, then that would mean…’ Robin was once again pulled from her thoughts as she now found herself in a kneeling position in front of the woman, her eyes hazed slightly as she began to grind her penis into Robin’s cheek in a strange manner. Robin ignored this as best she could as she watched the stream of bubbles moving towards the woman from behind. They seemed to move up to the surface and where they vanished for a moment, the surface was disturbed, before they began sinking back down. The stream of bubbles was now inside of the woman and coming out of her chest.

With the current inconsistencies in nature, Robin thought to test her new plan as she feigned defeat, looking dejectedly to the woman.

“Well, have you decided to behave?” the woman asked. Robin nodded as she opened her mouth and made a double peace sign with her hands, a small glob of bubbles coming out as she did. The woman’s eyes remained unchanged as she smiled from ear to ear.

The woman took a firm hold of the chain as she thrust forward.

The texture was…strange. The firm penis from before now felt softer, more gelatinous, and bumpy; almost like a water-balloon filled pudding and marbles. Robin looked to the surface as she saw a familiar disturbance. Noticing a pattern, she moved her head, so her hair once again obscured any view from above as she watched the penis in front of her, still thrusting forward as if a mouth was still there. The woman’s dress was still firmly in place, no creases what-so-ever, almost as if the penis was phasing through her clothing. ‘So this is fake then? An illusion made from the water perhaps? But the one before felt so real…’ Robin thought to herself. As she watched the surface, she saw the stream of bubbles begin descending. As the bubbles receded into the woman’s chest once again, she placed the fake penis back into her mouth. Suddenly, the once odd feeling penis was now solid and firm again. A large glob of bubbles came out of the woman’s chest as she continued the underwater blowjob. 

‘I think I understand how this is working now.’ Robin thought. It would seem this woman is able to not only create constructs with water, but also illusions! And if this were an illusion, there has to be something behind it. Robin squinted her eyes as she looked for more inconsistencies. The Archeologist quickly noticed several things. The first involved the movements she saw and the movements she felt were going at two different speeds; the woman looked to be steady and pumping at a confident pace while the penis in her mouth was trembling and jerky, almost as if it were someone with little experience.

“Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh! This is fantastic! Ahh! Gosh, I’m in heaven!” the woman shouted, her mouth movements no longer even close to syncing up anymore. As the inexperienced thrusts continued, Robin could just make out streaks of red coming out of the woman’s shoulders and chest. Robin watched as the woman slowly became see-through like the watery figures before; revealing a much shorter girl in a navy-blue one-piece swimsuit with the name ‘Kazi’ across the front. She looked young, around 17 – 20 if Robin had to guess. She had short dark red hair, an unimpressive bust, and an obvious discomfort to being underwater as she held a hand over her mouth with her eyes squeezed shut, the other hand incased in a dull blue glow.

‘Interesting…’ Robin thought as she watched the girl continue to awkwardly thrust and tread water at the same time. After 20 seconds, the girl swiftly pulled her penis out of Robin’s mouth and replaced it with a watery one as she kicked her way back to the surface. ‘So, it isn’t a Devil Fruit if she’s able to swim like that. If that’s the case, then what is it?’ Robin watched the girl break the surface; her glowing hand remaining submerged as it made several yanking motions.

“Come on Devil’s Child, you can do better than that! Or do you really want to drown blowing this cock of mine?” the woman laughed as she yanked the chain around the Archeologist’s neck. Robin was about to redouble her efforts when a thought came to mind. ‘That glowing hand of hers seems to control this woman. Does that mean they’re connected? And if so, to what extent?’ Testing a theory, Robin put the tip of the watery penis into her mouth and bit down as hard as she could manage. Neither the woman nor the girl flinched as Robin tore through the watery penis. As the liquids inside mixed with the water, the Archeologist was met with a very welcome surprise. Large air bubbles, enough for Robin to take several deep breaths. The Archeologist greedily began gulping down air as the woman continued t*hrusting. With her lungs cleared of any stale air, Robin watched as the girl began to make her descent.

As the girl returned to her original position and placed her penis back into Robin’s mouth, she failed to notice in time that the Archeologist was staring at her instead of the woman. Catching the girl by surprise, she took control of the girl by jamming her penis deep into her throat. Unsurprising, she violently gagged from the sheer size, but was amazed by how much she-cock there was. Robin slowly began bobbing her head up and down with skill she never knew she had, slowly gaining momentum as her throat loosened up. The girl’s eyes bulged out of their sockets as she was overcome with unimaginable pleasure, her air coming out in large bubbly globs as she began to moan, clutching at her neck.

“Aaah~! No, no wait, that’s too good! Y-You can stop now!! P-Please! Don’t do it l-like that or I’ll… I ca-I- Aaaahh~!!” in a matter of seconds, the girl had released her load deep into Robin’s mouth. Robin released the girl’s cum into the water in a cloud of white, the chain around her neck and arms melting back into the open water. A look of sheer terror washed over the girl’s blue cheeks as she realized her rouse was found out. She floundered in the water before trying to swim up and distance herself from the Archeoligist, only to be caught by several of Robin’s hands sprouting from the ground and capturing her arms and legs.

“No! Nonononononono! Let me go!!! Let me go, I have to breathe!” the woman shouted with the same empty eyes and cocky grin, still thrusting into the empty water as the girl thrashed in Robin’s grasp. With plenty of air to spare and feeling a bit devious, she made her hands push the girl onto her back as Robin mounted the her in a cowgirl position. Expecting what was to come next, the girl tried to wriggle out of the hand’s grip. The girl moaned as the tip of her penis was teased by Robin’s. 

‘It feels even bigger down here…’ Robin thought as she ground the girl’s shaft against her womanhood at an agonizingly slow pace.

“Please!! Please, I’m sorry!! Oh gosh this feels so good…! Please let me go, I’m going to drown!! Aaah~! Don’t stop!! LET ME GO!!” the woman shouted, muffled slightly by the girl’s own bubbly screams. Robin watched the girl thrashing as she took occasional glances to the woman. The woman yanked aggressively against the long-abandoned chain in an attempt to pull at Robin’s neck as she continued to thrust in the water.

‘Perhaps it’s some form of mental ventriloquism?’ Robin thought. Deciding her teasing had gone on long enough, the Archeologist pulled her bikini bottom to the side and aligned their sexes before pushing down.

A wisp of air escaped through Robin’s fingers as she moaned. Having gotten used to the size, she began bouncing rapidly in the girl’s lap. With each bounce, Robin grunted away a puff of air, teasing and pulling her nipples to make her climax arrive faster. She used the hand covering her mouth to now desperately rub her clitoris and allowing her own air to float to the surface. She cast a sidelong glance over to the woman who seemed to be melting away into the water. The girl beneath Robin cried out one more time, desperate to be released.

“NOOO, I’M DROWNING!! IM DROW-GHULBLUBLBL!!” the woman finally melted away into the water, leaving only the girl and Robin. The girl was struck by her first heavy convulsion as she began swallowing water. As Robin continued feverishly rubbing her clitoris, she felt hot liquid explode inside of her womb. Surprised, Robin removed herself from the girl’s penis and watched intently as the girl orgasmed several more times into the water, her seed billowing out like steam from a smokestack. Her chest heaved multiple times before coming to a stop. Her eyes dilated as she looked to the surface she would never reach again, the light leaving them as a few stay bubbles escaped her open mouth. The hands holding the girl fell away as she floated to the sandy bottom.

‘Alright, that should be enough from her…’ Robin thought as her own lack of air became apparent in the form of a heavy convulsion. She conjured a mass of hands that once again began forming a giant hand again. Before leaving, she looked to the girl again, watching her still erect penis floating in the water with macabre and perverse fascination. 

‘I still haven’t cum yet…’ Robin thought as she struggled to decide.

‘No…I really shouldn’t…’ the Archeologist thought to herself, not wanting to go down a path even the worst of people couldn’t find acceptable. Several hands were conjured from Robin’s before shooting out and coiling around the girl and pulling her onto the giant hand as it rushed them to the surface. As they both breached the surface, Robin took a raspy breath before breaking out into a coughing fit. After steadying her breathing, the Archeologist cast her attention to the drowned girl. Wasting no time, Robin began to administer CPR. To her surprise, after a few seconds, the girl’s eyes sprang to life as she vomited nearly a buckets worth of water. After clearing her lungs, she cast her unfocused eyes to Robin.

“You…saved me…? Why?” the girl asked. Her voice was soft and adorable; nothing like the haughty seductress from before. 

‘She’s cute…? I wasn’t about to watch someone die…? I really want to get my brains fucked out by that donkey dick of yours?’ Robin ran through several thoughts before agreeing on the most cliché of all.

“Because it was the right thing to do.” the Archeologist said as she hugged the girl to her chest. The girl looked up at Robin like an innocent child as she nuzzled her face into Robin’s chest as she lightly sobbed, the hot tears travelling between the Archeologist’s cleavage.

“I’m sorry…even after what I did…what I wanted to do… All the horrible stuff I couldn’t get around to doing…I wanted to watch your expression as you bubbled away the last of your air, the hope fading from your eyes as you realize there was no escape from the inevitable…” the girl let a hand travel along Robin’s wide hips until it came to rest on her backside. Robin looked to the girl’s hand as it gave her pillowy butt a firm squeeze. Before she even had a chance to voice her displeasure, a watery hand shot towards her head, entombing it in a watery bowl.

“And I will…” a chorus of voices echoed from within the bowl. Robin let out a bubble yelp as she covered her mouth. ‘Where did she get this water from!? We’re too high for her to touch any!’ Robin thought as she frantically looked around. Her eyes suddenly fell to the water the girl had thrown up before, her hand glowing as a shimmering line flowed over the edge of the massive hand and to the water below. Soon, dreadful understanding came over the Archeologist’s face; she had been tricked. She tried to remove her hand from the bowl only to find that it was stuck

In a panic, she attempted to claw at the water over her head, but only succeeded in trapping her other hand as the water continued to travel down her body, already covering her entire torso. Realizing what was about to happen, she tried kicking towards the girl, only able to watch as the girl’s watery figures had already captured them and held them down until they too were captured by the ever-growing ball of water. Slowly running out of options and air, Robin made the mass of hands disappear beneath her, hoping that she could simply fall through and escape. As the hands all began to fall away, she had her first glimpse at just how much water she was surrounded by. It was as if the ocean itself had risen to capture her. ‘No! I can’t get out!’ Robin mentally shouted, flailing in every direction except up as she let out a bit of air.

As if her misfortunate was not enough, a watery penis had taken advantage of her shout and had firmly lodged itself into Robin’s open mouth. Now gagging, Robin doubled over as watery figures around her leg had pulled her down to the bottom of the sphere and held her in a similar way she had held the girl before. 

Any hope of escape had washed away as she was now trapped at the bottom of a watery sphere, forced to bubble away what little air she had left around a size too large penis; this time, feeling much more realistic and solid. The girl had swum down to the bound Archeologist with vitriol and perverse malice in her eyes visible through a bubble of air over her head. When she reached the Archeologist, she tore apart Robin’s sweater, leaving her breasts to now float freely in the water as she let out a cruel laugh. The Archeologist could do nothing but watch as she saw the girl stroking her member.

The girl had several more watery penises brought forth as one violently jammed itself deep into Robin’s womanhood, causing her to scream out around the penis already in her throat. Two more took up positions in her hands as a final one had planted itself between her breasts.

The girl hid no longer behind the visage of a woman as she angled her penis towards Robin’s only unoccupied hole.

‘No, Don’t!’ Robin thought as she squirmed in the watery figures grip. Smiling sadistically, the girl’s eyes began to glaze over and darken, the girl’s skin now looked to be dark blue and her hands much scalier than before. The girl thrust hard into Robin’s butt as she threw her head back and laughed. What little air remained inside Robin’s lungs was released as she shouted it all away. The girl pounded into Robin’s tender hole with reckless abandon.

“How does it feel, huh!? You should have just been a good girl and came along peacefully, but noooo! You had to be stuck up, and now look at you! God that look is the one I was waiting for!” the girl’s voice rang out through her bubble. “I bet you really wanted me to fuck up this nice little hole of yours or else you wouldn’t have ‘saved’ me! Gosh, I love the stupid ones, they’re always the be- “Her tirade was cut off as a pair of hands had grabbed onto her neck and began to tighten. 

Adrenaline was surging through Robin as she used the last of her strength to break through her arm restraints and grabbed the girl’s throat. The girl scratched and clawed at Robin’s arms; even making several watery hands to punch Robin in the stomach, pull at her hair, and scratch at her eyes, all to no avail.

‘If I’m going to die, I’m taking you with me!’ Robin mentally shouted as her face became an unsettling shade of blue.

“Ack! Y-you serious…Grk…seriously…don’t kn-…know when to…quit…do-…do you!?” the girl gasped as she continued to painfully assault all of Robin’s holes. She used her free hand to pinch and yank on Robin’s hard nipples, trying to make the Archeologist concede defeat and drown like she was supposed to. A very firm punch was made to Robin’s stomach as the girl started frothing at the mouth.

Despite her best efforts, Robin’s body could only handle so much as her grip loosened and darkness slowly filled her vision. ‘I…I can’t go on…’ she thought; her lungs full of nothing but water as her movements became weak and sluggish. As if to add insult to injury, the girl was brought to an earth-shattering orgasm as Robin’s insides were painted white.

Her life slowly fleeting and body full of water and semen, Robin’s last vision of the waking world, was of the girl’s wild eyes darting about as she laughed insanely.

‘So…good….’ Was the last thing Robin could manage as she lost consciousness for what she thought to be the final time.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Robin’s snapped to attention as she let out an ear-splitting scream. She looked around in a panic, sending her book and beach things scattering into the sand around her. She frantically surveyed her location as she came to realize she was back on the beach, still laying on her towel and still in her sweater and swimsuit. The sun was still high in the sky and the water was peacefully lapping at the shore as the Archeologist stared out to the water.

“What in the world was that…?” Robin said as she laid back down on her towel and rested an arm over her eyes. Her breathing was slowly returning to normal as she thought about the nightmare she just had. ‘It all felt so real…almost as if…’ Robin quickly sat back up and looked to the water as a woman with short red hair began to approach her. Robin, in her panicked state, conjured two massive hands to capture the red headed woman and lifted her out of the water as she prepared to have them slam down into the ground. 

“Gah!! Robin!!! Put me down!!” came a very familiar voice. As Robin brought the woman closer to her, she could just make out the very familiar rainbow-colored bikini, the once red hair was now orange, and the sight of her crews Navigator, Nami, came into view. The Archeologist let out a relieved sigh as she placed Nami back onto the sandy ground as Nami took her long hair out of a tight ponytail and dropped a large netted bag at her feet. 

“What the heck was that for!?” Nami shouted, clearly startled by being handled like a fish in a market.

“I’m sorry…I had a bit of an odd nightmare, and I guess it put me on edge” Robin said sheepishly. She looked to the bag the Navigator was carrying and saw multitudes of colorful gems and golden coins. “Did…I miss something…?” Robin asked as she pointed to the net full of treasure.

“Hm? Oh, yeah! I found a village when I was over there walking and a little girl told me about a sunken ship not too far offshore! It’s loaded with all kinds of treasure and gems! I’m taking this back to the ship and bringing the guys back for more!” Nami happily exclaimed, grabbing the bag and quickly hoofing it back in the Thousand Sunny. Robin watched her leave as she began to pick up her discarded beach things and place them back into her bag. After cleaning up her towel and umbrella, she looked back to the ocean one more time. 

A moment she would regret as she felt her skin crawl and adrenaline surge through her. Far out into the direction Nami had pointed before, a patch of wet red hair could be seen hovering just above the water’s surface and deep black eyes staring at her. Before Robin could call out, they disappeared beneath the surface and zipped into deeper water.

“...That…didn’t happen…” Robin reassured herself as she made her way back to the Thousand Sunny, at a pace much faster than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey. You made it to the end again. Tell me, what are your thoughts on stuff like this? Do you want more of this kind of stuff or something else?


End file.
